


Teach Until Noon

by Equation



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward first dates, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Killers are students, Kingfield - Freeform, M/M, Meg is Max's mom, Survivors are teachers, Teacher principal relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equation/pseuds/Equation
Summary: "Everyone, please welcome, our newest principal to West High! Mr. King!"All the teachers cheered as Miss. Morell introduced a tall bearded man.  He smiled a bit at all the teachers in the lounge and started to give a speech about how excited he was to work with everyone.Dwight Fairfield would usually be listening intently, excited to meet a new co-worker.Too bad he was busy munching on his smiley face cookie and visibly drooling over david





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so don't expect this to be good

"Dwight Fairfield? Correct?" Dwight's thoughts immediately came to a halt and he faced David nodding. 

"Uh, yep. Correct." Dwight nervously smiled and immediately made eye contact with David. God his eyes were deep. 

"Good, well Mr. Fairfield I 'ave to speak t'ya about somethin' ya should know about this school year. Is it alrigh' if we talk about this privately, In my office?" David asked politely. Dwight could have fainted right then and there but he managed not to. 

"O-oh yes of course!" Dwight responded and followed David as he led the way. In the short walk to the office (the teachers lounge was right next to the office) Dwight thought about David's voice, he had a pretty noticeable accent, kinda hot too. His not work appropriate thoughts were erased though as David already opened the door to his office. They walked in and sat down across from each other. 

"So, Mr. Kin-" 

"Just call me David."

"Alright, David. Well what did you bring me here for?" Dwight questioned hoping for a million different unrealistic answers. 

"I'd like t'talk about some particular students you will be teachin' this school 'ear?"

"Oh, alright, well what about them?"

"They er...well, t'put it simply they are..."

"Troublesome?"

"S'pose ya could say that. Listen, Dwight, 'ight if I call ya that?" Dwight nodded. "Okay these students, their names are Frank, Julie, Joey, and Susie. They are very violent, t'wards their peers, hell teachers even. Since they are all taking your English class, would you mind telling me how they behave"

"Oh uh, sure of course! Um. I'm just wondering why you care about them so much"

"They used to be way worse, wen' aroun' stealin', gettin' into fights, skippin' school everyday, stuff like that. They would also wear mask during the night and go under the name "The Legion" because of that stupid idea they almost got charged with murder..."

"Wow rough..."

"Yeah, I helped them as much as I could, offered them a place t'stay, if they didn' wan' t'go to their parents. I even convinced them t'return t'school. So I'd like them to stay in school and not get into too much trouble"

"Alright, I'll tell you how they are, thanks for bringing this to my attention." Dwight got up and headed for the door. "I'll talk to you later David," Dwight said with a wink. He didn't know why he felt like winking but he did it anyways. David looked at him with a small smile and shooed him away with his hand.

Dwight walked in the halls smiling to himself, wow, he never crushed on a guy this hard before...especially not at work. He walked into the teachers lounge only to run into Miss. Morel. "Dwight! What were you doing?!" 

"Uh nothing?" 

"Nothing? You went with Mr. King somewhere, I know you're very flirty to men OUTSIDE of work, bu-"

"Claudette calm down! We didn't even do anything, he just wanted to talk about some students I'll be teaching." Dwight sighed in relief as he saw Claudettes suspicious face fade away. Believe it or not, the nicest French teacher in the world was also the most terrifying lady at West High. 

"Alright, sorry...I just thought if anything happene-"

"I know, I know, we haven't exactly had the best principals around the past few years..."

Claudette scoffed at that like it was an understatement. "Hey, David seems really great by the way."

"And dreamy too?"

"Yeah...wait what?" Dwight grew red and started biting his nails nervously.

"Oh Dwight you are hopeless..."

-

Welcome students of West High! We hope to have a great school year! Frank groaned as he read the sign at the school. "Ugh I can tell this school is going to be cheesy as fuck." 

"Hey it can't be that bad! I heard they have an anime club every year"

"Joey you disown The Legion everytime you speak." Joey frowned and looked down.

"He doesn't mean it Joey." Julie told him patting his back. "Hey Frank ease up, we promised David we would go."

"I know, I know, there's just a reason I decided to skip school all the time..." The group of four walked silently and looked around, the halls were hoarded with students. The Legion felt kinda small compared to the giant friend groups. Frank turned around towards everyone. "Alright, everyone, I have a plan."

"Why do you need a plan? To survive school?" Susie joked

"Nope, to get us to the top of hierarchy."


	2. The Legion vs Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of school, the best day for making first impressions. If someone is going to have an impression of Frank and his friends then he is going to make sure its a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try to make these chapters a bit longer than the first one, it just takes a while since I'm writing this all on my phone.

"So? Whats this big plan of yours? I swear if it involves masks agai-" Julie got interrupted by Frank's finger to her lips. 

"Shush, and no it doesn't, we don't want to get into a mess like that again." Frank sighed and scanned the surroundings. There was a group of unmistakable nerdy girls, just the way they held their books showed it. The fact that the even had books did too. "Hey Susie, you're smart right?"

"I got a B+ on math once." She said bluntly

"Better than us, how about you introduce yourselves to those girls over there. They are definietly teachers pets, maybe you could get some information or something from them too, like who the popular kids are and stuff." 

Susie nodded put her hood down, "Got it. Hey Joey give me your glasses."

"Why? I don't even wear them,"

"Exactly." Joey sighed as he rummaged through his backpack and handed Susie a pair of glasses. "Gotta nail the nerdy girl vibe, cya later folks." She peace signed and walked to the group of girls. 

"Alright, Joey come here, you can actually be useful for once"

"Really?"

"Yep," Frank smirked trying not to stiffle out a laugh. "I want you to go to the office and asks about the clubs. Join that anime club you wanted to join so much, or any other for that matter." Joey nodded excitedly and ran to the office immediately. "I was going to tell him why but whatever..."

"So what do you have planed for me Frank?" Julie asked crossing her arms. They had different opinions on how they should do stuff. Sometimes Frank was right and sometimes Julie was. 

"Well, I was thinking you go talk to the cheerleaders or something, or even the jocks or something, you used to be popular back when we didn't skip school I'm sure you know what to do."

"And I do," Julie walked over to where the seemingly "popular kids" were. Frank trusted she'd do well so Frank finally left to do his part of the plan. 

-

Frank walked to a quieter part of the school, all the chatter was killing him. He heard low whistling and went to check it, it came from a man with a pretty impressive beard. "Hey."

"Hey." The man simply responding and continued whistling as he grabbed something on the cart. 

"Are you the janitor or something"

"Yup, names Jeffery Johansen. Can you pass me that putty knife kids put gum everywhere these days."

Frank nodded and handed the knife to him. "So Mr. Jo-"

"Im just a janitor, call me Jeff." 

"Sure, Jeff, I was just wondering if you know where the principal is, his name is David King."

"No idea, I can talk to him with the click of button though." Jeff said putting away his supplies and walking into his office. Frank followed him and looked around. 

"Woah." There was a big ass painting on the wall above his desk, it was of a rock band Frank occasionally listened to on his mixtape. 

"Like it? I made it."

"No shit, really?" Jeff nodded. "Damn Jeff, why don't you just work as an artist online or something?"

"I do, doesn't pay the bills completely though, so here I am." Jeff took out a small handheld walkee talkee. "Hey mind telling me your name?"

"Frank Morrison."

He clicked his walkee talkee. "This is Johansen, a student by the name of Frank Morrison is looking for you, over."

Frank heard the sound of someone talking on the other end. "Lucky you kid, Mr. King just finished setting up the presentation at the gym, he said he'll meet you at his office." 

"Nice, thanks Jeff, see you some other time." Frank walked away shoving his hands in his pocket to get his phone. He opened up his text messages and sent a message to a group chat called "The Legion"

FeralFrank: Hey guys hows the plan so far?

xXMETAL_LORDXx: I'm doing good! Joined the anime club and met a bunch of people. They actually really like me!

Jewel: I'm fine, just got invited to some dudes party

RulerKnife: Wow Julie can't believe you, all I got invited to was a study night.

Jewel: Don't worry you're all going with me. Anyways, frank hbu

FeralFrank: I'm about to talk to King, after I'm done lets meet up by the gym

RulerKnife: Sure, can't wait to take these glasses off, Joey you are blind as fuck

xXMETAL_LORDXx: I'm not! I don't even wear them

RulerKnife: Yeah whatever. Maybe you should wear them. Hey Frank btw, the girls were talking about some guy who apparently rules the school, names Evan MacMillan

Snap!

Frank suddenly felt something hard clamp against his left leg. It didn't hurt but it might leave a bruise. "What the fuck!?" 

Frank heard some laugh deeply and low. "Maybe don't text and walk, prey." It was some guy, not much older than Frank, maybe a senior. 

"Is this some kind of bullshit prank?!" Frank shouted angrily. This dude literally brought a fucking beartrap into school. 

"Relax the jaws are very padded, no harm done, prey." The dude opened up the trap and took it off Frank. He put the trap in his bag. "Just having a little fun, you can't handle a prank?"

"I can! Who are you anyways!?"

"Evan MacMillan." He walked away fast, very fast. 

"What an asshole..." Frank sighed and quickly made his way to the office and then going up to David Kings door.

"Come in." Frank smirked, the voice was unmistakable. David King. 

"Hey David," Frank walked in and took a seat on his desk. David looked at him with unamusement

"Frank."

"So, Davey, I'm going to need your help. School started and I have no one to hang out with besides Julie, Joey, and Susie. You think you can find kids I can play with?"

"Are ya' askin' me this so ya' can just grow your little legion thing?"

"What? I can't have more friend's?"

"Ugh...fine. 'ere are some kids that come to mind." David clicked his pen and started writing some names on a post-it note. 

"Thanks King," Frank took the note. "I'll see you after school." He waved goodbye and started walking outside to the gym. 

Frank took a peek at the note in his hands a couple of names were listed  
-Sally Smithson  
-Rin Yamaoka  
-Max Thompson  
-Philip Ojomo  
-Herman Carter  
-Evan MacMillan

Frank put the note in his pocket and finally made it to the gym doors where his friends were waiting. 

"Finally. What took you so long dude?" Susie sighed

Frank smirked.  
"Just found us some new friends to hang out with"


	3. Crazy Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight Fairfield is especially excited to start a new school year. He spent a lot of time over summer making his lesson plans. He envisioned a nice polite class with maybe some talkative students. Sadly his vision is completely wrong

Dwight smiled as he finished taping the names of his new students to the seats, he was completely ready to meet his new class. He went to the chalk board to the write his name. A sudden tapping on the door caused him to the drop the flinch and flinch. 

"Um, p-please come in." Was it his students? They weren't even supposed to go to advisory yet. What if he got the times wrong and left a whole lot of things unfinished!

The worry was swept away as Mr. King walked into the English teachers class. "Hello Dwight. I just came to remind ya' that advisory is goin' t'start in 30 minutes. I want you to play this video during advisory." He handed him a piece of paper with a long YouTube link. 

"Uh thanks, couldn't you just email it to me?" Dwight asked confuse why he bothered going through all this.

"I 'ad some emailin' problems with certain teachers. I hope you don' mind me visitin' every once and a while until it gets fixed." 

"Oh no its no problem at all. You can come and visit me anytime David...um..." Dwight mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to say things so weirdly?

"Yeah...'ight. See you Dwight, don' forget t'tell me about those certain students!" David reminded quickly reminded and left, vanishing the awkward tension. 

Dwight sighed and got back to setting up the finishing touches in his classroom. He sat down and relaxed tapping his pen on his desk waiting for his first class to start. 

-

David straightened out his tie and sighed as he closed the door to Dwight's classroom. He didn't know why but he felt so awkward and nervous around Dwight, he hoped Dwight didn't take it as disrespectful or something. 

When David first met Dwight he had to admit he thought of Dwight as kind of cute. Just the way he did things shyly made him have to smile everytime he was around. David immediately dismissed those thoughts though, he was the principal of a school, there were more important things to worry about than some attractive man. 

David wandered into the cafeteria were students could optionally eat breakfast or just hang out. The place was so packed, he was surprised that there was an empty table with a lonely girl sitting by herself. 

"Hey Rin, 'ow ya' doin'?" David walked up to her and sat across from her. Rin looked up surprised, the expression lessened as she saw it was Mr. King. 

"I'm fine Mr. King, thank you...I just...don't think I fit in anywhere..." Rin was brand new here, she didn't have any friends and no other students were even from Japan. 

"Hey I'm sure you'll find some friends. 'Ow 'bout ya' sit next t'that group over 'here, Their names are Frank, Julie, Joey, and Susie. Tell them about the time you helped your whole class cheat on a test."

Rin smiled, sighing. "I don't even know why I told you that story."

"It was a good one! C'mon go! Make some friends!" David encouraged her with a smile. Rin sighed and got up from her seat and walked up to the group. David watched from afar and saw that Rin was sitting down with them. He smiled and gived her a thumbs up. Suddenly a bell ranged and students in the cafeteria all got up from their seats and to the doors.

"Goodmorning West High! Please go to your advisory." 

Now school was really starting

-

Dwight looked at all the students going through the door and got more and more nervous when more students walked through the door. This class was a lot bigger than he expected, were some students lost or something? He sighed and took out his list of names for advisory. 

"I'll be taking attendance, if I say your name say "here" okay?" Most of the students nodded. "Avery Armstrong?"

After Dwight finished attendance he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, half of the students weren't even meant to be here. He told them were they need to go and continued advisory. 

"Well hello everyone, I'm Mr. Fairfield an-"

"Hi Mr. Fairfield."

"Yes, hello. Anyways as I was saying, some stuff you should know about me is that I have 5 cat-"

"Wow thats a lot! I'm allergic to cats but I still really like them they are so cute!"

"Thank you for your commentary, uh Joey."

"You can call me metal lor-"

"Joey shut up!" A boy by the name of Frank sitting next to him yelled. Normally Dwight would scold that but it was the first day and he didn't feel like being the mean teacher. 

"As I was saying, Mr. King wants us to watch a video. I don't know what it is I haven't even watched it yet." Dwight turned on the projector and put the link into his computer. The video appeared and he clicked on it. 

"Hey West High! Its the first day of school! And to celebrate the office is selling West High merchandise! Get your own in the hall by the cafeteria. Shirts sell for 20 dollars, hoodies for 30 and all other items are 15 dollars or lower! Show your school spirit!"

The video ended with that and immediately the speakers went on

"Uh, this on?" 

"Yeah, the whole school can hear you David."

"O-oh." Dwight chuckled, it was cute hearing Mr. King stumble with his words. "Hello West High! If you are currently in your advisory, ya' teacher will be takin' ya' soon to the cafeteria. We are 'avin' a small event to show off students school spirit! The winner of the event will get a free West High hoodie and T-Shirt!" 

Dwight looked at his students to see that no one was really interested besides a girl talking excitedly with a girl in a long hoodie. He was pretty sure their names were Rin and Susie. The speakers went off and Dwight got up from his chair. 

"Alright class! Looks like we are going to the cafeteria. Single file line please." Students made a line and suddenly the class got really loud, certain people moved closer making big groups. 

"Hey Mr. Fairfield! Check this out!" Dwight turned around to see a familar face. It was Evan MacMillan, he didn't remember calling his name. 

Evan jumped on a desk and then did a backflip off of it. "What do you think?" 

"Evan don't scare me like that! Last year you almost broke you're neck due to it!" Dwight immediately scolded him but was more worried than anything. "What are you even doing here! Aren't you a senior?"

"Uh..." Evan moved closer to Dwight. "I failed most of my classes last year, so I'm retaking..." He whispered. 

Dwight frowned, "oh Evan..." He sighed, "you're going to pay attention this time instead of pulling pranks right?"

"I'll try," Evan told him with a smirk. 

"Evan." Dwight sternly looked at him and Evan stopped smirking. 

"Yes Mr. Fairfield."

"Good, last person close the door we are going." Dwight led the class out the door and to the cafeteria, they were hardly walking in a line and were really loud, it was the first day, it was to be expected. Dwight's class made it to the cafeteria were they saw classes sitting on the floor. Dwight decided to sit next to Claudette'd advisory. "Alright everyone sit down." 

"Hey Dwight, how is your class?" Claudette asked walking up to him with a friendly smile. 

"Oh they seem fine, just they are a bit interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see if any of them are taking French." Claudette nodded. "So you have any idea of what we're doing right now?" 

"Yep, our advisory's will compete in challenges to see who has the most school spirit!" Claudette seemed excited which made Dwight excited too. "Oh! And every round you have to pick a student to do the challenge, you should go pick someone!" 

"Uh sure! Be right back." Dwight walked up to his class sitting on the ground. "Hey, we are doing school spirit challenges, anyone want to volunteer?" 

"I will!" Dwight immediately hears a girl yell excitedly. It was Rin Yamaoka. 

"Well okay then Rin, come up! You will be our advisories competitor!" Rin got up and smiled as she walked in front of the class. Dwight heard clapping from Susie. Ouch. "Uh yeah, I'm not exactly sure what you will be doing. Its probably like field day events." 

Rin nodded, "Okay I got this, thank you for picking me Mr. Fairfield." Dwight nodded back towards her and looked around. He saw David walking right towards him with a clipboard and pen. Dwight mentally thought of how well the suit David wore fit him. 

"Mr. Fairfield, who is the competitor for your advisory?" 

"...o-oh uh...Rin Yamaoka is competing!" Dwight stop staring at him and pointed towards Rin. 

"Excellent, hey by the way, Frank cause you any trouble yet?" 

"Oh no, he has been fine so far. No trouble at all." 

"Really? That's good. Surprising too...anyways Mr. Fairfield, we are going to start the 100 meter dash. Please tell Miss. Yamaoka." 

"Uh of course! See you!" Dwight watched David walk away and quickly stopped himself from staring. He walked back to Rin who was excitedly standing in front of the class. "Hey, Rin, the 100 meter dash is starting, would you like to go over there by the starting line?" 

"Oh sure of course!" Rin ran to the starting line. She seemed really hyper and excited to prove herself. Rin started jogging in place to warm herself up. 

"Hey! Do a naruto run!" Evan yelled as loudly as he could. He elbowed his friends and giggled. She ignored him and sighed as she saw Dwight scolding him. 

"Alright everyone," a woman walked up to the group of runners. "I'm going to whistle on the count of three. All you have to do is run all the way to the wall on the other side and back to the starting line, got it?" 

"Yes Mrs. Thompson." Other students answered 

"Alright! 1, 2, 3!" She suddenly blew the whistle and Rin starting sprinting as fast as she could. She would win this! She could be a champion! Everyone in her grade would know her and she wouldn't be so lonely anymore! 

Feeling a sudden burst of adrenaline, Rin pushed herself to run faster, moving past other competitors. She touched the wall and went back to the finish line. "I-I did it!" She looked behind her to see a couple more students finish running. The last to finish was a girl named Sally who almost threw up as she got to the finish line. 

After a couple more events Rin had to go stand by all the competitors side to side. She was pretty exhausted from everything but was smiling brightly anyways. "And the winner for the school spirit hoodie and T-shirt is...Rin Yamaoka!" 

Rin's eyes widened, she was surprised that she actually won the whole conpetition. Rin walked up to Mr. King smiling and took her winnings. "Is there anything' you'd like t'say Rin?" 

Rin nodded and took the microphone, "you now all know me as Rin Yamaoka, the school spirit!" Rin declared as people started cheering. 

"Spirit! Spririt! Spirit!" 

-

Dwight frowned, no one besides his advisory was cheering but Rin seemed happy anyways. Rin ran back and a couple students congratulated her. 

"Well Juniors, don' expect everyday t'be this fun. Its only the first day and all." Sighed and groans went across the cafeteria. David chuckled and started speaking again. "Its time, for period 2! Go to class, the classroom numbers should be on your class list! Have a good rest of the day!" 

David turned off the microphone and walked away. Teachers started gathering students and telling them where to go if they need help. Rin walked up to him asking about classes. "Excuse me? Mr. Fairfield? Susie and I have math together, where is it?" 

"Farther from my class, there is a staircase on the left. Go up and math class is the first room in the middle hall." 

"Thank you, Mr Fairfield." Rin bowed a bit and went off with Susie. 

Dwight decided to get back to his class, he had more introductions to give. 

-

Frank was walking down the hall head banging to the beat of a song he was playing. He decided he would just roam around, skipping math class instead of actually going to math. He hated math anyways. If someone asked him what he was doing he could always just tell them that he was looking for his class. 

Suddenly Frank felt his hood being pulled off his head and yanked back. "Hey, no wearing hoods in school, prey!" Evan snickered and kept pulling Frank closer to him. 

"You again?! What the fuck!? Let me go asshole!" Frank thrashed around violently trying to get Evan to lose his grip. When he finally did Frank turned around and in a violent fit of rage he punched Evan smack in the face. 

Evan quickly recoiled seeming only a little dazed. His face filling with anger, Evan grabbed Frank by the neck and pinned him against the wall and choked him. 

"Listen here, prey, I'm going to fucking suffocate you for that!" Evan's grip grew tighter. Frank frantically through punches at Evan's face but he was hardly taking any damage. Suddenly he felt the grip around his neck go away and Frank slid down against the wall onto the floor. He saw that Evan was tackled to the floor by some man in a uniform and quickly but in cuffs. 

"What are you kids doing fighting?! On the first day?! Really?!" 

"He started it!" Frank quickly accused with a pointing finger. 

"It doesn't matter who started! Both of you are going to the office right now! God I have to deal with this on the first day of school!" Frank was roughly grabbed by the arm and in a few minutes Evan and Frank were sitting in David's office. 

"Why are you so annoying?" Frank swauked, crossing his arms 

"Funny for you to say, prey." Evan scoffed, also crossing arms and looking away from him. 

"And you call me that name! Why?!" 

"Anyone who is weak is just prey, worthless prey. Only value is to play with them" 

"I swea-" the door creaked open and the two perked up in their seats and looked towards the door. "Thank you Mr. Tapp for bringing me this to my attention." David walked in, closed the door, sat down in his chair and folded his hands. 

"So, fightin', On the first day of school?" David looked at both of them sighing. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Mr. King." 

"Oh Evan I do understand, the thrill of the fight, thinkin' you're better than everyone else, treatin' people like play things and not actually human beings! I know all 'bout that. So don' ya' go saying I wouldn' understand Evan!" 

Evan shrunk in his seat and looked down, for once he looked defeated. 

"An' you Frank! What were ya' doin' skippin' class?! I thought you promised you'd quit that!" 

"I-I...I'm sorry Mr. King..." Frank looked down ashamed of himself. 

"Both of ya' are gettin' an in-school-suspension, durin' that time I wan' both of ya' t'write a two page essay of what ya' did and why. After school I'll be talkin' to you personally as well. You'll be sittin' in Mr. Tapps office, he's the school officer. You will not be gettin' out of that room until school is over, understand?" 

"Understood..." They said in unison 

-

Dwight finished his attendance for his last English class rubbing his head, Frank was absent, Dwight hoped he was just late to class or something but as class continued he didn't see Frank at all. 

Dwight had a lot of free time at the moment, he made the class busy with a scavenger hunt game where you had to introduce yourself and find certain things on a list that someone else has done before. Dwight opened up his laptop and went to email David if he knew anything about Frank. He wrote a long message and clicked send and suddenly a message appeared showing that he had an error. 

"Must of been what David was talking about..." He sighed. 

"Who is David?" Dwight jumped at the sudden voice, he looked around to see Joey holding his list. 

"Uh, someone." 

"Is he you're boyfriend?" 

"What why are you even asking?!" Dwight felt himself growing red and tried hiding his face under his laptop trying not to be obvious. 

"Well on my list one of the questions is do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? I've talked to about everyone and they said no! Its the last question I need to check! Can you just say yes?" 

"Ugh...Joey fine whatever your list is completed just hand it in." 

"Yes!" Joey excitedly handed his list into Dwight who put it on an empty part of his desk. Joey ran back to some of his friends and started bragging about how he was the first to finish. 

"What? How did you finish it? Can you tell me who has a boyfriend/girlfriend?" A student asked, Joey smiled 

"Mr. Fairfield has a boyfriend named David!" Dwight heard that and his eyes widened. He smiled pretending not to be mad as students 1 by 1 made a line by his desk turning lists in. 

He really wished Frank was here to tell Joey to shut up, just this once. 

-

"Frank I know I told ya' 'bout my past and 'ow I was when I was young, ya' don' need to runnin' around fighting everybody ya' make eye contact. You don' wan' t'be like I was." 

"I know David...I'm sorry...I just...its hard...I kinda of miss being badass bad boy...it felt...cool I guess." 

"Ya' can be cool and be good, just try it again Frank. Ya' can go home, see you tomorrow, be good." 

"I know, see you David." Frank walked out the door and closed it behind him 

David sighed, "oh Frank..." He took a sip of his coffee and almost choked on it when he heard knocking. "Ya-yes?" 

"Uh David, can I come in?" It was Dwight, David smiled a bit 

"Of course Dwight c'mon in. Tell me about the kids." Dwight walked in and sat down. David sat back relaxed. "So?" 

"W-well uh, they were pretty good actually. I mean Joey is really talkative" 

"Heh I know, Frank always tells me," David chuckled taking another drink from his coffee cup. "Hey you want something to drink?" 

"U-uh...s-sure! Just a little water I guess." David grabbed a little paper cup and filled it up with cold water. 

"Ere ya' go Dwight," David smiled and handed him the cup. 

"Thanks. Hey, how come Frank wasn't here for my English class?" 

"He skipped one of his classes and then got into a fight with Evan MacMillan." 

"Oh, really?" Dwight asked interested but concerned. 

"Yeah...no one got hurt luckily thanks to Tapp, but still, I wasn't expecting this of Frank. He seems to have learned his lesson though." 

"I hope so, he seems like a good kid." Dwight drank his water and looked at David's eyes they were such a deep brown, he felt like he might just get lost if he stared at them any longer. 

"Ya' alright there Dwight?" David asked his eyebrow raised 

"O-oh u-uh I was just in deep thought!" Dwight grew a little red. David slightly smirked, he knew that was a lie but he'd let it slide. "I was just wondering...what is you're relationship with Frank?" 

"Oh? Its a bit complicated actually. I guess ya' could say I'm a total stranger to 'im, maybe a father figure of sorts, or I guess 'is principal. I just 'elp him with stuff, been helpin' 'im ever since I found 'im." 

"Well how did you find him?" Dwight asked curiously, he scooted his seat closer and he realized that his legs were touching David's. David didn't move however. 

"Its kind of a long story, I just found 'im homeless, he ran away from 'is newest adopted dad and was on the street sleepin' underneath some cardboard boxes. I kicked 'im awake, offered 'im a place t'sleep for the night and I've been helpin' 'im ever since." 

"Wow, thats pretty sweet of you David..." Dwight told him smiling Dwight managed to entangle their legs together. He usually wouldn't be so bold to do anything like this but it somehow felt so natural. 

"Erm, y-yeah, I mean my job is to 'elp kids, 'ight?" 

"Yeah..." Dwight was staring into his eyes again, David knew it but he didn't really care. "I-I uh...should get going" 

Dwight took his legs away from David's and got up. David frowned a bit and watched Dwight walk to the door. "Hey? Dwight?" 

"Uh, yes?" 

"Do ya'...wan' t'go out?" David gulped 

"What do you mean?" Dwight turned around looking confused 

"I mean, do ya' wan' t'go out, l-like on a...date." David's ears felt like they were on fire. 

Dwight froze for a bit, eyes widened quite extensively. Did he say something wrong? 

"...Sure!"


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight has been on very few dates and they never went well, so when David King asks him out he fears for his life.

Dwight sighed as he walked home from another day of work, his house wasn't that far from the school so he didnt mind walking unless he had to bring a lot of stuff. Dwight often actually walked down the same path home for a while with some of his students, mostly Rin, Philip, and Sally, sometimes Susie would tag along just to talk with Rin. "Hey Mr. Fairfield," Sally walked beside him panting, they were only walking for a couple minutes. "uh," she panted and wheezed, "I forgot to turn in my homework, can I just give it to you tomorrow?"

"Is that just an excuse to do your homework today instead?" Dwight asked, suspiciously raising a eyebrow.

"No...fine...yes..." Sally sighed as Dwight dissapprovingly shook his head. 

"Just turn it into tomorrow its the first week, I don't mind." Dwight gave her a friendly smile and Sally cheered as she turned to another block and waved Dwight goodbye. "Crazy kids..." Dwight walked up to his apartment and opened the door, grabbing any mail on the way in. Dwight couldn't afford a home, knowing how much a teacher is paid, and he didn't want to live in such a big place, so he was fine in an apartment. Dwight heard a 'ding!' in his pocket and picked up his phone checking if he got a message from David. 

David King: Hey Dwight, I'm not actually that busy today. You want to go on that date today? 

Dwight reread the message several times, smiling each time he did. 

Dwight Fairfield: Perfect! I don't have anything to do so its great! 

David King: Well good, do you want me to go to your place? 

Dwight Fairfield: Is it fine if I just go to your place? 

David King: Yeah, of course, I'll give the my address, come in like an hour okay? 

Dwight Fairfield: Okay sure, cya David. 

Dwight closed his phone and set it to charge before laying on his bed smiling to himself, he closed his eyes to suddenly hear mewing from one of his cats who nuzzled up against his arm. "Hey Maple," Dwight lightly petted the orange cat making her purr. "You're probably hungry, lets go get you and everyone else something to eat." Dwight picked Maple up in his arms, cradeling her as they walked to the kitchen. He put her down and then reached up above the cabinet over the fridge to get some cat food. Dwight grabbed the bag and then all of the cat bowls putting about the same amount for each. 

Maple wandered away when Dwight finished filling their bowls, but two other cats started rushing to eat. "Hey Spots," Dwight petted his 2nd cat and then his 3rd, Rosie. He had no idea where the last two were, Daniel was probably hiding as usual and he expected Fred to be sleeping on his bed. Dwight heard another 'ding!' from his phone, just David sending him his address. 

-

David was usually a very forward and confident man, but for some reason he found himself feeling awkward and nervous. "Just a date King, nothin' to worry 'bout." He told himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair. "Would Dwight wan' me t'shave or somethin'?" David inspected his razor and sighed, he decided not to as he was kind of running of time right now. 

"David, are you going to get out the fucking bathroom yet?" Frank groaned pounding on the door annoyingly. 

"Yeah Frank, couldn' be anymore patient you." David walked out of the bathroom only to see Frank look at him suspiciously. 

"Where are you going?" 

"A date." David replied blankly 

"Holy shit, with who?!" Frank seemed excited, probably for all the wrong reasons. 

"Ugh...it doesn' matter." Frank gave him a glare. David sighed putting his hands on his hips. "Dwight Fairfield..." 

"MY ENGLISH TEACHER?!" Frank practically jumped up in surprise 

"Frank calm down! the neighbors will 'ear ya'!" 

"Hehe, okay. Fine. Go have fun on your date David Fairfield," Frank snickered and walked into the bathroom still snickering. 

'that boy...' David shook his head and put on his Harrington jacket, going for a casual look. He put on his shoes and waited for Dwight to show up on the couch. 

"Hey Davey. Do you even know where you are going to take him?" Frank asked wandering into the living room. 

"Of course I...don'..."

-

Dwight took a deep breath and counted to three, he was excited but also pretty nervous, its been a while since he dated a guy. Dwight walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell. "Hello? David?" The door swung open in a few seconds 

"Uh hey Dwight!" It was Frank nervously covering up aa much as the door is possible. 

"Uh hi? Where is David?" Dwight asked a little confused as to why Frank was answering. 

"He's uh...getting ready!" 

"Okay...um...hey Frank this might be weird but I'm going on a date with Dav-" 

"I know! Its fine, and cool and stuff..." Frank stared at the ground, looking like he was thinking of what to do next 

"Right...can I come in?" Dwight asked taking a step forward. 

"No! I mean, uh yes! Please come in. Do you want to see my room?" 

"You live here?" 

"Not legally, I still have an adopted dad but I stay here when stuff with my dad gets tough." 

"Riiight..." Dwight sighed, he felt really awkward and all the confidence he built up for the date was slowly depleting. 

David suddenly walked towards the door moving Frank out of the way. "Did you find any place?" Frank asked trying to whisper but loud enough for Dwight to hear. David sadly shook his head, he looked disappointed with himself. 

"Hey, um David." David turned to look at Dwight and tried a smile, Dwight smiled back a bit reluctantly. 

"Oi' Dwight. Uh, lets walk a bit." David got out of the house and Frank closed the door waving goodbye to them. The two walked side by side silently. 

"You look nice," Dwight complimented quietly 

"O-oh, uh, thanks mate." David felt his ears growing a little hot. He looked away and sighed. 

"Um David, where are we walking to?" 

"Somewhere..." David looked at Dwight sighing. "Listen...I kinda...didn' plan that well." David was acting so nervous, it was kinda cute to see him vulnerable. 

"Haha, I did that before. Its actually fine! I have an idea!" Dwight told him smiling 

"Y-you do?" 

"Yeah! I used to work at a pizza place called PizzaWhat!" 

David's hopeful smile turned to a slight frown. "You wan' t'go t'a pizza place?" David asked making sure. Dwight nodded prefusly. "Alright then, I thought 'bout takin' ya' t'a fancy dinner or somethin'" 

"Well, did you make reservations somewhere? 

"No..." 

"And you have any other ideas?" 

"No..." David scratched his head thinking desperately of anything. 

"Well then off to PizzaWhat!" 

-

"Order for Dwight Fairfield...large pepperoni pizza...ugh...and 2 drinks." A annoyed teenager gave Dwight the pizza and cups after he paid. "Have a great day..." The teenager sarcastically told him. 

"Talk about customer service..." Dwight grumbled sitting across from David at a booth. 

"Ya' really used to work 'ere Dwight?" David questioned, honestly a little doubtful. 

"Yeah for 5 years, it was fun actually. My boss was kind of an asshole but I liked that job. People used to view me as kind of a leader around here." 

"Interestin'..." David opened up the box to find the pizza extremely greasy. He closed the pizza box, "Ya' know I think Frank might want some pizza tonight." 

"Yeah...maybe..." Dwight felt like going up to the kid who made their pizza and asking for the manager but he wasn't feeling up to it. 

"Hey, I have an idea! A good one!" David suddenly exclaimed. "We could go to the pub I like going to!" David grabbed Dwights hand and pulled him up from his seat. "C'mon mate, its not far from here!" 

"What about the pizz-" 

"Who cares!" David pulled Dwight and ran out of the pizzaparlor and ran with Dwight until Dwight let go of David"s hand. 

"David I'm not that good at running." 

"Need me t'carry ya'?" Before Dwight could answer David grabbed him and slung him on his shoulder. Dwight laughed the whole time, this was ridiculous...but he felt more alive than ever. 

"Well mate, we are 'ere." Dwight was finally set down. 

"Wow David, you are pretty wild for a principal," Dwight giggled looking at David intently. 

"What can I say, used to be a young and wild scrapper," David grinned at Dwight and winked, "maybe I still am." 

Dwight and David just stood their for a bit, looking at each other. Dwight could feel his heart beating faster than ever before. "C'mon, lets get in luv." Dwight almost swooned as David called him that and put a hand on his shoulder, going inside the place with him. 

David sat down on a stool and Dwight followed, sitting right next to him. "Ya' drink?" 

"Um, no not really?" David gave him a side glance. "I mean yeah sometimes! I'll just get whatever you are having." 

"Just havin' a beer luv, try not to get pissed." Dwight raised an eyebrow. "Drunk, almost forgot I live in America," David chuckled and then ordered some beers for both of them. 

"Hey, why did you come to America David?" 

"Its really long story, let me get a couple drinks in my system and I might tell ya'." Dwight nodded and took a sip of the beer David gave him. It tasted horrible so he just set it down. "I lived back in England, was filthy rich, my parents at least..." Dwight listened closely, realising this was the answer to why he came here. 

"I thought I was some bloke who ruled the world. King. Because of it I would always use people, treat 'em like playthings I could just discard or beat up later. Besides being a wanker, I got into a lot of fights, mostly started all of 'em actually. I loved the fightin', there was a certain thrill, nothin' else could compare t'the thrill of a fight, no drug I ever tried or drink was a better high. So I fought, just for fun. My parents knew I was an aggressive kid, so they put me up for rugby, fun sport, too bad I was too aggressive for that too. T'get my aggressive nature out somehow I would go t'secret fight clubs, every night I came back to my mansion with a broken nose, black eye, or other shit. My parents started realizin' so they bought a private investigator and I was caught fightin'. Mum and dad disowned me, said I wasn't a King...they kicked me out, was homeless for a while. One day I stopped fightin', there wasn't any use, my life was worthless there...I guess I came to America to start a new life." 

"Oh...David, I'm so sorry..." Dwight put a hand on his shoulder 

"Its fine," David shrugged emotionless. "If I stayed back there probably would have been a fighter wastin' his life. Plus, never would have met ya' 'ight?" David gave a lopsided grin to him. He seemed a little drunk now, his words were slurred as he spoke. 

"Yeah I guess not," Dwight grinned back at him, staring into his half lidded eyes. 

"Dwight, I wan' t'kiss ya'." David admitted, his stupid grin growing more. 

"O-oh um...but its like our first date! A-and uh...I-I'm not even a good kisser! You're d-drunk t-too!" Dwight frantically threw out every excuse. 

"Oh come 'ere luv," David pulled him closer but instead of kissing him on the lips, he just pecked the tip of his nose, tickling Dwight a bit with his beard. "That fine mate?" Dwight nodded blushing extremely hard. 

"U-um...I should take you home..." Dwight put an arm around David and helped him out of the pub. David was stumbling all over but in enough time they made it to his house. 

"Wow looks like you had fun," Frank teased as he opened the door. 

"Yeah, David's a different man outside of school. I mean that in a good way though." 

"I know what you are saying teach. You have a goodnight now, I'll take care of Davey." 

"Yeah, thanks. You too." Frank closed the door. Dwight walked home and as soon as he got to his bed he fell down, thinking of tonight as he fell asleep.


	5. Sacreligious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoyed each others company for a night. Only for a night.
> 
> Forbidden.
> 
> Frowned upon.
> 
> Sinful.
> 
> Sacreligious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David wakes up with the worst hangover and finds himself once again having to deal with the real world.

"Wakey wakey Davey." Frank gently tapped David's arm to wake him up. 

"Frank...I feel like shit..." David groaned turning in his bed. 

"I know, but its Friday, you're still the principal of my school right Davey?" 

"Ya' know there's a vice principal for a reason...I'll just call in sick or somethin'..." 

"David. Get the fuck up!" Franked tugged on his arm making David sit up on his bed. "Drink this, then go take a shower. I still need someone to drive me...well unless you hand me over your keys?"

"Like hell." David growled as he stood up wobbily and took a huge gulp of the drink Frank gave him. It was awful but he drank it all anyways. David walked into the bathroom, everything was a little blurry but David managed to do most of his morning routine. David decided to wear another one of his million suits he bought just so he could look like a badass principal. 

David could hear Frank snickering mischievously from behind him. "What ya' laughin' at?"

"I just can imagine you going to the teachers longue at complaining to everyone. Just imagine it!" Frank puffed up his chest and started making an impression of David. "Oi' Mrs. Thompson? You wan' little Max here to join track? WHY DON' YA' TALK TO THE BLOODY SECRETARY I'M NOT IN CHARGE OF THAT. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PISSED?!" 

"I don' even sound like that!"

"Yeah you do, "mate" haha!"

"Frank you're walking." David grabbed his keys and walked out the door. 

-

David silenty drove to school still feeling like he was going to die, but to a lesser extent. "So how did the date go?" Frank asked out of no where.

"Uh...good I think..." David thought back on it, it felt all hazy though. "I remember havin' a lot of fun and feeling happy 'round him..."

"So, are you two a thing now?"

"I...don' know...maybe we should just remain proffessional...I liked it though..." David smiled to himself as he thought about the few nice moments he could remember clearly. 

"Okay. Well you do whatever you think is best." David nodded to that and parked in the staff parking lot. "Cya Davey, try not to make it obvious you drank a lot last night." Frank got out of the car slamming it way too hard. Usual Frank.

David walked into West High walking straight to his office and getting at least 5 cups of water. He sighed, relinquished, and got on his laptop to start sending emails to everyone. Good thing David had most of them premade in drafts, he liked doing things ahead of time. David sent emails to everyone except when he tried sending stuff to Dwight it would always give him an error message. 

David sighed taking out of piece of paper and writing things for Dwight. He walked briskly to Dwights room.and knocked on the door gently. 

"Come in." David opened the door, stepping into see Dwight writing some things on the chalk board. 

"Oi'." David casually greeted, setting the letter for Dwight on his desk. Dwight didn't say anything and continued writing on the chalkboard. 

"C'mon luv, don' be shy, say hello." David moved closer to Dwight, practically standing right behind him. 

"D-David...maybe after school alright?" David could hear Dwights short breaths from that beautiful lips of his. 

David composed himself and sighed. "Of course, sorry Dwight, I'm sure neither of us wan' t'loose our jobs." 

"Y-yeah...um. You can go now." David took a step back and excused himself out of the English teachers room. He walked back to his office calmly, but as soon as he sat down at his desk he slammed his fist into the table. He knew his relationship would be complicated, why didn't he just stop himself?! This would have never been a problem if he never took a liking to Dwight. 

"Hello? Mr. King." A voice went into David's room without knocking, he hated that. David looked up to see the vice principal, Adam Francis. He actually hardly interacted with him, they were each busy with their own tasks. David calmed himself down a bit with deep breaths and looked towards Adam. 

"Greetings, Mr. Francis." Adam walked into the office putting some papers onto David's desk. 

"Are you alright, Mr. King?" Adam asked, looking at him very seriously. 

"I am fine Mr. Francis, thank ya' for askin'..." David sighed and started examining the papers Adam set on the table. 

"I know about you and Mr. Farfield." Adam told him suddenly. David looked up from his desk, looking somewhere between angry and puzzled. "You need not to be concerned. I frankly don't care, if everyone else knew though, they'd frown upon it." Davids hands clenched into fist, Adam was really getting him knackered. 

"...Thank you for the advice, Adam." A bit of tension could be heard in David's voice, he was badly trying to hide it. 

"Of course. If you take my advice seriously, then you should just leave Mr. Fairfield alone. The very idea of your relation is just so...sacreligious." Adam advised. 

"You can go now Mr. Francis." 

"Sure." Adam walked to the door opening it. "I also suggest not drinking so much the night before work." David almost screamed at him to shut up but Adam left and closed the door. 

"What a fuckin' tosser..." David murmured to himself, starting paperwork he didn't want to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!


	6. Yamaoka's Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin had a happy life at school, friends far and wide, nothing to fear. But her life at home was nowhere near, to the perfect life she established here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter and some insight on Rin Yamaoka

Rin huffed as she came to a halt, arriving in front of her work place. Elephant Cafe. Patrons could come and get small meal, coffee, or other drinks. The place was great, but the work was hard. Rin didn't mind though, she did this to support her family. The earnings of a underpaid salary man, her father, and her mother who was wickedly ill, could not pay the rent. Or medical bills for that matter.

Rin walked inside talking to a few of her co-workers before being told to do her job. Rin sighed, starting to serve and take orders for a couple of hours. Rin walked up to a new table of four holding a small notepad. "Hello, my name is Rin, I'll be you're waitress for today." Rin looked up from her notepad and smiled, then suddenly gave a look of surprise. It was The Legion, or at least thats what they called themselves. 

"Hey Rin, didn't know you worked here," Frank casually commented. Susie poked her head out besides Frank's shoulder. 

"Wow, and you look so cute all tidied up and ready to work!" 

"U-um...thanks..." Rin scatched her arm and looked away shyly. "So would you like anything to drink?"

"Iced tea," Julie told.

"Uhhh, I guess I'll just have Coke." Frank tapped his fingers on the table

"Is Pepis okay?" Rin asked, Frank slowly nodded. 

"Do you have milkshakes? I want a milkshake!" Joey excitedly proclaimed, he was such a child.

"Uh, sure. What flavor?"

"Strawberry!" Rin quickly wrote that down and then paid attention to Susie.

"I'll take some ginger ale I guess," Susie shrugged, Rin nodded and wrote down that in her notepad as well. 

"Okay got it, I'll be right back." Rin walked away going to the back, placing her notepad down and starting to make everyones drinks. She thought about what Susie said. She called her cute, she wasn't that cute was she? Rins thoughts came to an end as she finished making the last drink and walking over back to the table with a tray. "Here you guys go. I'll come back with your menus soon." 

"Alright, appreciated," Frank turned away and looked at Susie, everyone was starting to speak to her in loud whispers. Rin think she heard something about a pickup line. She wondered what it was about as she got the menus and handed them over to The Legion. They quickly shut up and started reading the menus, 

"Hm, I'll get the fried bannana and ice cream," Joey offered. 

"Same." Frank and Julie quickly agreed. Rin looked towards Susie who was slightly blushing. Frank elbowed her. 

"C-can I get you? Cause you're a full on meal." Susie stuffed her face in closed hands and Rin raised her eyebrows surprised. 

"O-oh uh..." She looked around to see if any of her co-workers were watching. "That isn't on the menu, b-but if you visit me after work I might have something for you." Susie looked up just as surprised as Rin was. 

"YOU ACTUALLY SAID YES?!" Everyone laughed and smiled at the two blushing girls. 

"I'll come back..." Rin hurried away clutching her notepad to her chest. Her heart was beating really fast, she never expected Susie to ever ask her that...Rin liked Susie ever since she met her, Susie was a great friend, and pretty cute too. Susie somehow was a combination of chill but shy and it made Rin like her even more. Rin quickly wrote down The Legions order, and hanged it from a clothespin. 

"Wow you've been kinda slow with this one table," Sally, one of her co-workers, commented as she examined the new order. 

"Yeah sorry they are my friends," Rin exclaimed, still red faced from what happened. 

"Oh that happens all the time! One time my uncle even came here! It was so embarrassing!" Sally laughed as she grabbed some bananas and a knife. She cut the bananas into percise, almost identical slices. Sally was a great cook, but she never really wanted to be one. Rin remembered how one day Sally told her about her dream for the future, after highschool. Sally said she would go to college and become a nurse, she would have an amazing husband and many little kids to love. Rin was honestly surprised, Sally was known at school for being a very flirty, troublesome girl, always hitting up every boy she sees. There was more to her than that though, Sally told Rin that the reason Sally dated so much was because she wanted to have tons of experienced with relationships, since she did she could be the best housewife ever. 

Sally quickly finished, faster than Rin was expecting, then with a smile she handed her a tray of food. "Thanks Sally," 

"Of course, this is my job," Rin laughed at that and went to go serve her friends. 

"Here you go guys," Rin put the tray down, Joey quickly grabbed the ice cream he ordered and wolfed it down. 

"Thanks...h-hey Rin?" Susie asked silently poking her fingers together. 

"Yes?" 

Susie took a deep gulp of air. "When do you get off of work?" 

"Oh right, I get out at 2:30." Rin looked at the clock, 1:47. Susie thanked Rin and quickly looked away. She was so cute flustered. After about 12 minutes the group left, leaving a pretty good 10 dollar tip. 

Rin finished up serving a couple more people and finally work was done. She had the rest of the day to herself. Rin stepped outside, taking a breath of fresh air, she looked to see Susie leaning against the building. "Hey." 

"Oh uh hey Susie." 

"Can I walk you home?" 

"Yes! I-I mean...I'd love that." Rin smiled softly to Susie who gave her own small, shy smile back. It was rare to see Susie this happy, along with the smiling. They started walking side by side, a respectable distance between them. "Susie..." Rin started, breaking the silence. "I'm really surprised..." 

"Of what?" Susie asked turning her head a little to look at Rin, she couldn't bear to make eye contact so she opted to look at her nose instead. Pro life hack. 

"Well that you like me and everything..." 

"Really? I thought I was being really obvious." 

"I guess I'm just that oblivious huh?" 

"I guess you are, you cute dummy." Rin blushed a little bit at that but smiled sweetly. Rin walked up to a house and stopped. 

"Well uh, I guess this is it, my home." It was a small apartment, her family could mostly afford it though. 

"Well that was a short walk. I was hoping you lived further," Susie sighed and took a step closer to Rin. Susie took her hands out of her pockets and gently grabbed Rin's. Her skin was so soft, it felt nice. 

"Um Susie? What are you doin-!" Rin was shushed by Susie leaning in a giving a small peck on her lips. She walked a bit back. Rin was in a bit of shock, but also disappointment. The kiss was so sweet, but too short. 

"RIN YAMAOKA GET INSIDE NOW!" Rin quickly looked towards the window and frowned at Susie as she quickly went inside to her apartment. Her father was boiling with rage and in his eyes were the most dissapointing look she had ever seen. 

"Y-yes father?..." Rin gulped and looked away, afraid. 

"What were you doing with that girl?!" Her fathers voiced echoed off the walls, everyone else in the apartment could probably hear. 

"W-we just-" 

"You kissed her! A GIRL!" Rin's father stepped forward towards her in a threatening motion, floor creaking under his feet. 

"F-father...I thought I told you I a-am lesbian..." Rin tried speaking calmly, her voice was still shaky though. 

"That was supposed to be a phase! You can't actually kiss a girl! No daughter of mine will be one of those foolish lesbian woman! YOU WILL BE MARRIED TO A MAN! THAT IS HOW IT IS MEANT TO BE! Do. You. UNDERSTAND?!" Rin was trying to blink away tears starting to well in her eyes. Her fathers booming voice and his frightening glare above her made her want to get out the door and run away forever, but she tried to remain brave. 

Rin was silent for a moment, then gulped slowly. "N-no father, I do not understand..." 

"AGHH!" Rin felt the back of her fathers hand against her check, the sound of the hard slap resonated in her ears. The tears Rin desperately tried to contain were being shed dramatically as Rin stumbled to the wall holding her cheek. "...R-Rin...I-I didn't mean too...I-" 

Rin let out a violent sob, and ran past her father going into her room and locking it she slid down the door, hugging her knees, painfully shedding tear after tear. 

Nobody knew, she never told anyone about her life at home. The thing that haunted Rin Yamaoka the most. Was going home.


	7. The Thompsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The laughing, the bullying they reminded him of his father. He wanted to forget him, but forgetting was too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this as the final chapter but I decided after a long time of not posting that I would continue this series and focus this chapter on only Max. Sorry once again for taking forever to post this if anyone was looking forward to this

"Max! Are you ready for school sweetie?" Max's mother called, using her special voice that she only ever used with him. Max loved that, he felt very loved.

"Mhm!" He hummed back to her quickly putting his notebook into his backpack. So far the day was going great. He liked today. Max hurried downstairs putting his backpack on and walking to the door where his mom was waiting for him. 

Meg Thompson, she was the best mom in the whole world. 

Meg opened the door, smiling her usual bright smile as Max walked outside and got into the car. Meg locked the door and got into the car with him, starting the car up and sighing. " Max?" 

Max turned his head and looked at his mother questioningly, tilting his head to the side a little. "Have you signed up to join track yet?" Max shook his head slowly, frowning. "Why not?" 

Max shriveled in his seat, "I-I'm scared..." He thought about all the guys who would bully him for his face and intelligence, the people in track would probably just do the same, why wouldn't they? 

"Max, sweetie." Meg put her hand on his and closed around his tense fist. "Its okay, I've spent a lot of time with those kids. They aren't so bad, trust me." She smiled softly like she always did. Max felt like she was wrong, kids acted differently around grownups, but her smile convinced him like usual. 

"O-Okay Mom." Meg smiled relieved, he needed to make friends, track was the perfect place for that. The kids no doubt would appreciate how fast Max was. Meg drove to school, parking in her usual spot and getting out with Max. "Okay, have a good day at school!" Meg waved at him goodbye as she walked inside the building through the back. Max smiled back and kept smiling to himself as he started walking to the front of the building. He saw a group of kids who were always together, They seemed kinda friendly, Max would say hi but they would probably just scream at his face, just like everyone else. 

"Hey! Max right?" Max's eyes widened at the sudden voice behind him. He nodded and kept walking. The voice moved next to him, it was a boy. He was really tall. "Cool." 

"H-how d-do you know my n-name?" Max stuttered out silently. 

"Just do. Philip Ojomo." The boy raised his hand for a handshake. Max held his hand shakily, expecting to be pulled into a punch or something like that. It never came though. He let go of his hand and continued walking. 

"So. Heard you are really fast huh?" Max had no idea who would know that besides his mother. Max nodded shyly, why did this boy know so much? "Hm. Race you to the doors then!" Philip started running taking Max by surprise for a second. Max sprinted up to him, catching up in no time, then ran past him like it was nothing. "Damn its actually true!" Philip ran up to him, his breath a little shaky. 

"Max! You should totally join track." Max stayed silent at the comment and pushed the school doors open. 

"I will." He started heading for the lunchroom. Philip followed him, an awkward silence between them. 

"Well okay then. See you at practice tomorrow." Max nodded and sat down at a empty table like usual. 

The mornings were dull, he was alone and did nothing but stare his hands. He wasn't expecting anyone to sit down, he wasn't expecting anyone to speak to him. He expected total silence; his expectations were wrong. "Hey Max." A firm voice ringed above him, surprising him for a second. It was the vice principal, Mr. Francis. Max waved at him. He sat down in front of him. "I've been quite worried about you Max." Max didn't say anything and shrugged. He played with his hands, he was sure Mr. Francis was nice, but most adults were scary to him. "You are often alone Max, are your peers doing anything to you? Shunning? Bullying?" Max shook his head quickly, it was a lie. Mr. Francis pushed a bit more with more questions but Max confirmed nothing. The adults couldn't really help with what he was dealing with. It would make things worse anyways. 

Max's day was the same as usual, going to his classes and getting the usual rude comments about his face thrown at him. Nothing so bad though, he didn't care. The day changed as he walked across the busy hall to his next class, bumping into a boy. "Hey what the hell!" He dropped some food he was carrying all over the floor. 

"S-sorry..." Max instantly went down and started picking up any still packaged food. 

"Sorry aint gonna cut it freak!" Max was grabbed by his shirt and brought up close to the boys face. "Disgusting!" The boy punched him in the gut

"Agh!" Max groaned in pain. "Help! Let me go!" He started kicking and struggling, "help!" Nobody did anything, they just stared. "Help!" He kicked the bully in groin releasing his grip and making Max drop to the floor. He quickly got up and started to make a run for it when he was grabbed by the leg. "Help! Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you run shitface!" Max stomped on the bullies fingers which made him scream out in pain. The bully got up quickly and came up to Max with a right hook which Max blocked with his wrist and then retaliated with a hard punch to the gut. Max's vision started going dark, he closed his eyes for a couple seconds, remembering.

"I can't believe this fucking freak is my son! Ugly as shit and a fucking cry baby! Man up! Man the fuck up!' Max felt a flurry of blows against him as he huddled up against the wall trying to protect himself. "Stop crying you little shit!" Tears flowed out of his eyes, he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't. 

"Maxwell leave him alone! Get off of him!" The punches stopped, he heard the sound of his mother being slapped.

"LEAVE MOM ALONE!" Max shakily screamed with tears in this eyes. He grabbed a hammer from a nearby table and slammed it as hard as he could onto the back of his fathers head. He remembered how his father stared at him blankly as he fell to the floor. Blood poured out from the back of his head, he had killed him. 

Max opened his eyes again, tears streamed his face. He looked at the boy on the floor holding his gut and crying. He turned around and started running, as fast as his legs could take him. Max didn't know where he was running, but he wanted to go far, far away.


End file.
